Disgraced
by nymphadoralynn
Summary: A demon sent to earth to find an enternal companion before the human race is destroyed. When he makes his choice he finds that convincing her to come with him might be difficult, especially after he finds out she is not what she seems, but instead was created by someone even more powerful than him in a last attempt at saving a race unaware of its demise. Tasteful lemons included.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello there Edward, how are you today?" The bitch behind the desk showed her teeth in what she thought was her most seductive smile. I didn't bother to respond, just sat down to wait. After a few moments she stopped smiling and turned to her computer screen, imagining me getting up and ravishing her. I wish I had something to throw at her. A door opened and a woman I identified as my theripist stuck her head out. "Edward?" I reluctantly looked at her. "We're ready for you." It took me a minute to remember that she wanted me to meet someone that will 'help me cope with my condition.' Her words not mine. I got up and walked over to her. She stood aside to allow me to enter the office first as always. What, did she think I would shoot her in the back if she went in ahead of me?

I sat down on the couch, ignoring the fact that the other half ws occupied by a female who appeared to be my age. A board and marker was already waiting for me on the table set up between the couch and the chair the theripist always sat in. Except for today. Today she just stood behind it with her hands resting on the back. She introduced me to the girl beside me, who waved half heartedly, already imagining me shirtless. I curled my lip in disgust.

"I wanted you two to meet because you both have something in common. You both don't speak and that has a huge impact on your everyday life. I think you two can help each other..." I tuned her out. I have already decided she couldn't possibly be older than twenty-two, which meant she couldn't have finished her degree yet so there's no point in listening to her babble. I only tuned back in when I felt the girl beside me get excited and realized we would be alone together.

"I will be right outside in the waiting room the entire time. If either of you need me do not hesitate to come find me. Are you guys ok with this?" The girl nodded enthusiatically. They both looked at me.I nodded once to give my consent."alright, I'll leave you to it then." The theripist exited the room. I turned to the girl and prepared to shattered her illusions. I might as well have a little fun while doing it.

"Hey babe, how are the mutes?" I sat myself on the side of my resepitions desk. "Ugh, Edward's still refusing to communicate, save for a nod every now and again. Kate's come a far way though, so hopefully he will open up to her." Rosie hummed and shifted a few papers before looking up at me with a devilish smile. "I'd open up to him anytime."

"Oh god."Bad mental picture.

Rosie laughed."Come on, you can't say you've never thought about doing him." "Actually I can say that. He's my patient for god's sake." And he creeped me out a little. OK, alot.

"Well, I'm just saying..." I never got to hear what she was just saying because at that moment my office door was flung open and Kate came running out.

"Kate? What's up?" I caught a glimpse of her face covered in tears before she ducked her head down.

"What happened sweetie?" I asked as I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"SHHH, it's ok..." She let out a sob before abruptly turning and running out of the building.

I turned around, intent on finding Nikki and figuring out what happened, when I stopped short. Edward was leaning against the doorway to my office, a sadistic smile on his face, the first smile I've ever seen him give. He caught my eye and the smile widened before he turned and headed back into the room.

**So, what do you guys think? Should I continue with the story or what? Please let me know, and if you see anywhere I can improve let me know that too :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the second chapter. Thank you everyone who favorited my story :).It's my first one. If there are parts that don't seem to make sense, sorry. I already have the whole story in my head so I tend to forget other people probably don't understand what's going on yet. And if anyone got confused by me accidently writing Nikki instead of Edward in the first chapter, my bad. That's just the name I use while I'm writing, I went back and changed it. :)**

"What happened Edward?" I looked up to see the therapist looking at me expectantly. Ugh. Why does every human assume they have the right to know everything?

"If you don't feel like writing it down, you could just sign." For a split second I actually wanted to tell her, just to see how'd she might teach her to stay out of things that don't concern her. Instead, I picked up the board and wrote,'What's your name?' Her brown eyes widened in shock. "You've been seeing me for seven weeks and you don't even know my name?" I almost felt bad, she sounded a little hurt. Well, what did she expect? There are so many loathsome little humans running a muck, it's a wonder I can tell any of them apart, let alone remember what they're called.

She sighed. "My name is ." I wrote something else. "My first name is Bella." Bella. I tried it out in my mind. I liked it. It suited her, and it didn't suggest that she was superior to me like calling her by her title and surname would.

"Now that we have that reestablished, do you mind telling me what happened with Kate?" For a human, her voice is incredibly soft, I realized.

She waited patiently for me to answer, another trait not usually found in her kind. Normally they are always trying to hurry you, trying to get where they're going as fast as possible even when they claim to hate their destination. It was baffling.

I finally decided to answer her, moving my hands the way they taught me to while I was learning sign language.'Yes, I do mind.'

She leaned forward and pinched the bridge of her nose, allowing me a nice view down her shirt. I never understood the appeal of breasts, after all they were just sacks of fat used to provide nurishment for the infants of the race, until I saw hers one day when she was wearing a low cut blouse.

"Look Edward, this is serious. You may have just set Kate back months in her therapy with this. I need to know what happened so I can help her." Oh, boo hoo, another person running around masquerading as the mentally ill so they can recieve more attention. Cry me a river. It's not like any of this will matter soon. After my Father gets ahold of this race none of their problems will matter anymore, not that she would know. Humans have a truely amazing ability to ignore what's right in front of them.

"Our time is up. I will see you next week." I was taken back. I wasn't used to her being so cold towards me. She must be more pissed than I orginally thought. Oh, well.

"Hey Rosie."

"Oh. Hi Bella." I looked at my receptionist. She seemed down, so I asked if she was ok.

"Not really, Royce broke up with me." Oh no, not again. I swear the woman goes through men faster than a fat kid goes through halloween candy. I immediately chastised myself. It wasn't her fault she couldn't find the right man. What was wrong with me? I never think like that. Maybe it's just because Kate decided to find a new therapist. I couldn't really blame her after last week. Still, I had felt like we were close to a breakthrough. Ah, well, there was no way of me knowing Edward would be so harse towards her. I returned my attention to the issue at hand.

"Why did you two break up?"

"Because I slept with his brother." I mentally rolled my eyes. I was saved from to respond by someone entering the building.

I turned, smile on my face, even though I already knew who it was by the way Rosie had lit up and tugged her shirt down to show more of her ample cleavage. Speak of the devil...

"Hello Edward." He waved, and, dear god, actually smiled. It wasn't the creepy one he gave me after Kate had ran out of the building either. It was warm and slightly crooked. His whole face seemed to be changed by it and I could almost see why Rosie thought he was so hot.

I realized I was staring and hurried over to my office door, opening it and stepping aside to allow him to precede me. He looked ready to laugh as he watched me and I couldn't figure out what was so funny wsith my behavior.

His arm brushed against me as he walked by, shocking me further. He usually made it a priority not to touch anyone, sometimes going out of his way to avoid it.

I followed him into the room, closing the door behind me. I waited for edward to settle himself on the couch before I took a seat myself.

"So Edward, anything interesting happen since we last met?"

He was still smiling and staring at me. I'm beginning to wonder if he's on drugs.

'yeah, actually, I made a pretty important decision.' He finally signed.

"Oh? And what did you decide?" Edward was volunteering information? I'm now almost positive he's on drugs.

'It was about a girl...woman I guess I should say... sign.' Ah. That's the cause of his radical mood change. He met a girl.

"So are you two dating?"

'Not yet.'

"How about you tell me a little bit about her." I was curious about the kind of woman who could cause Edward to smile like that.

'She's about 5'2, has beautiful brown hair and the softest voice you've ever heard." His smile threatened to split his face in half.

"Does this woman have a name?"

'It'd be strange if she didn't, wouldn't it?" Did he just make a joke? He suddenly leaned forward, his hands moving so fast they almost started to blur.

'She's amazing. She listens, well, watchs, whenever I speak,mime, whatever.'

I laugh, happy to see him so excited.

'Wanna know the best part?'

"Ofcourse."

'She a freak. Just like me.'

"What? Do you mean she's mute?"

'No! Weren't you paying attention when I told you she had the softest voice you've ever heard?'

His motions were getting frantic.

"Alright! Just calm down and tell me what you mean."

'She can fly.'

I felt my blood turn cold.

"What?" I forced out through stiff lips.

'Yeah, she has these big wings,they're red and blue and about the prettiest I've ever seen.'

I was speechless, hoping I was about to wake up at any moment.

'What I want to know, is how one of our kind has managed to keep themselves hidden so well.'

He leaned back, croosed his arms over his chest, and fixed me with a glare.

**sooooo, how'd you like it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me forever to update, but here's chapter three. Hope you like it.**

"Edward, what do you mean, 'our kind'.?" I snorted. She wasn't going to be able to claim ignorance with me.

"_You know exactly what I mean." _I mimed. She started fidgeting with the edge of her skirt so I reached out and grabbed her hand. She frown in confusion at me.

"Since when do you touch people?" She cocked an eyebrow. I had to remove my hand to be able to explain.

" _I don't touch humans, they're too disgust and fragile. However, I have no problem with contact with my own kind." _I grinned at her, scaring the poor girl.

"Edward, why do you think you're not human." She said shakily.

"_Because I'm not." _She sighed.

"Then what do you think you are?"

"_A demon of course. Just like you." _She abruptly stood up.

"Edward, I believe you need to start seeing a new psychiatric. Obviously I have been failing since your need to separate yourself from other people has worsened to the point that you can't understand that you're human." I stood up too, trying to think of a way to get her to stop pretending that she didn't know what I was talking about. I cocked my head, looking her up and down, admiring the way her shirt clung, before darting forward too fast for her to see. I threw her over my shoulder before she could even registered I had moved and strolled over to the open window.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She said alarmed, trying to wiggle out of my grasp. Of course I didn't say anything, just flipped her off my shoulder out of the open window. I saw her eyes widen for a split second in disbelief as she started falling eight stories before her shirt tore and her wings sprung loose. I smiled, drinking in the sight as she righted herself in the air. She glanced over at me, still leaning out of the window, before turn in midair and taking off like a shot in the opposite direction.

_ So she wants a chase? _I thought to myself. I waited to give her a head start before stripping off my own shirt and jumping, letting my jet black wings unfurl to catch me. I took off in the same direction she had, going at least twice as fast. I quickly spotted her heading for the little forest at the edge of town. She didn't bother looking around as she lowered herself into the thicket of trees, thinking she had left me far behind. I landed silently about ten feet from her. She must have felt me watching as she tore the ruminates of her shirt off, leaving herself in just a bra, because she turned and gasped. I got to watch as she stalked toward me ,her breasts jiggling in a very distracting way.

"Edward! Why did you follow me?" I was tired of using my hands to speak, so I dropped my mental guard and reached out to her that way, surprised I couldn't hear her thoughts.

"_It's been about two hundred years since I last saw one of our kind." _Her eyes widened, letting me know that even though I couldn't hear her thoughts I could still communicate with her.

"How are you doing that?" She nearly whispered.

_"All of our kind can do it."_

"Please explain what you mean when you say that. I know you said you were a demon, but how do you know I am? Why is it that you know what you are but I don't." It was my turn to be surprised. Could she really not know what she is?


End file.
